Just One Night
by Skychild15
Summary: Exhausted, hurt, and alone, Pipit is forced to delve into his feelings about Link when he realizes that he and the hero have only one night to spend together before Link returns to The Surface. Contains Yaoi...you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

The moon was well into the sky when Pipit began to make his nightly rounds. He had overslept, again. The endless night watches were beginning to get to him, making him so tired that he had to fight to keep his eyes open as he hurriedly stumbled out of his home and made his way towards the Knight Academy.  
>It was cold out tonight; the air nipped at his skin, causing the hair on his arms and neck to rise. Pipit quickened his pace in hopes of getting his blood flowing. As he walked towards the wooden stairs that led to the Academy, Pipit couldn't help but form a frustrated scowl on his face. If his mother hadn't lost her job as the item check clerk at the local bazaar Pipit wouldn't have had to take up so many extra night shifts to keep both him and his mother barely above being broke. 'She can't help being such a messy person! She didn't mean to misplace all of her client's things!' a tiny voice whispered in Pipit's head as he reached into his pocket to grasp a tiny metal key. With numb fingers he opened the giant oak door that led into the warm and dimly lit hallway of Knight Academy. As he shut the door quietly behind him, Pipit shook his head to himself. "No, of course she didn't. She also didn't mean to give all of my hard-earned money to Link for cleaning the house…for doing something she could have easily done herself." He mumbled through gritted teeth.<br>He didn't have anything against Link; on the contrary, he and Link were really good friends, even though Pipit was in senior classes and Link was accepted into the Knight Academy just last year. Link would often accompany him home from school, stopping at the bazaar to eye up the new and mysterious looking gadgets and potions that they'd never be able to afford, and joking to each about the fortune teller's unworldly appearance and his creepily accurate ability to see into the future. When Link became accepted into the Academy, Pipit made it his job to help him out so that he wouldn't fail on account of his laziness and obvious daydreaming habits; they practiced their fencing and Loftwing flying, and when they were too worn out to continue, they'd return to Pipit's place to study their class notes before Link headed back to his dorm for the night. Pipit could always trust Link to bring a smile to his face, whether it was due to his trademark laziness, clumsiness, or simply intentionally trying to be funny. But ever since Zelda had inexplicably vanished one day, Link suddenly became incredibly serious in his knighthood training, and even began a quest to save her! He was becoming so popular among Skyloft that whenever he did manage to return for a night or two, Pipit never got to see him; Link was either practicing his flying skills (without inviting Pipit—at first this discovery hurt him, but eventually the emotional wound calloused over till it was an ugly scar), or he was off on other sorts of adventures among the surrounding islands of Skyloft. By the time he'd return to his home island, he'd go to sleep before Pipit could make it back to the Academy to meet him. In a matter of weeks, what was one of Pipit's dearest friends slowly drifted into nothing more than a stranger, and Pipit couldn't shake the feelings of sorrow and emptiness each time he passed Link's room during his night shifts, whether or not Link was in there or not.  
>The building was wonderfully quiet, and Pipit closed his eyes momentarily to enjoy the warm and calm that surrounded him. The sound of snoring to his left jolted him to his senses, and with a sideway's glance Pipit took in the sight of a fellow classmate's doorway. The name 'GROOSE' was engraved unevenly and with poor marksmanship into the door, and though this site usually brought a smile to his face, Pipit couldn't get rid of the resentful feeling that molded his face into a look of anger. Why should they all get to sleep while he had to stay up all night? On top of having to work, Pipit was expected to attend school each day and keep his grade above average in order to secure his location as a senior knight student. And because he couldn't afford to live in a dorm room at the Academy, Pipit only had enough time to rush home and grab his school supplies, having to forget about breakfast and getting an ounce of sleep. In fact, the only time he was able to sleep was after he was done his homework, as well as done helping his mother around the house (performing odd chores that she was unable to do), and preparing for another night shift. On a good day, Pipit maybe got 4 hours of sleep. On a bad day, Pipit got none. Lately he was having more bad days than good, and he was feeling the effects.<br>Pipit stuffed his hands in his pockets and shook his head once more, trying to expel such self-pity thoughts. As he made his way through the Academy, Pipit would stop at each door and listen for danger. When the coast was clear, he would move on and repeat the process until there were no more doors to check. The last door he checked belonged to Link, and Pipit stopped there momentarily to listen for any sound of life. With his trained ears he could hear the light breathing as Link slept peacefully, as well as the soft rustle of blankets as he moved from side to side, trying to get comfortable. Rather than continuing onward, Pipit stayed put and placed a hand lightly on the door, wishing that he could rest his drained body in a bed as well. He was so tired. But not just physically tired, but emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. He wanted to be done, done with working without rest, with studying, with training for something that always seemed to be out of his reach. But most of all, he was done with not having Link in his life anymore; he wanted his friend back. He wanted Link to come back to Skyloft for good, so that things could return to normal; their friendship could rekindle to what it once was, and Pipit would be able to express all of his pent-up frustrations that he's been holding in for so long, ever since Link left him alone. Pipit could feel tears fill his eyes, and he couldn't determine if they were from anger, sadness, or guilt. He was sad, sad that the Link that slept peacefully in his bed only meters away, was now considered a stranger. He was angry at Link for leaving in the first place. Why couldn't someone else save that helpless girl? And he felt such an incredible guilt for wanting Link to stay simply for his own needs that it made his stomach hurt. Pipit closed his eyes, letting the tears glide over his freckled face, and whispered, "Please come back home Link; come back to me." Without thinking, Pipit rested his head on Link's door, creating a small thud that seemed to echo loudly off the walls in the dead silent hallway.  
>It was nearly inaudible, but Pipit could hear a slight groan from the other side of the door as Link shifted into wakefulness. "Hello?" A groggy voice called out quietly from Link's room.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Pipit's eyes shot open, realizing the predicament he subconsciously placed himself in. 'Talk about a light sleeper', Pipit thought ruefully to himself as he straightened himself quickly from Link's door and tried to rub out the tears that seemed to persistently make their way down his face.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Link's voice was more alert now, and before Pipit could react, Link's door swung open to reveal a tired but a very on guard Link. His hair was a blonde disheveled mess on his head, and without his shirt on, Pipit could see Link's defined muscles taut and ready to fight. But as soon as Link's sea blue eyes landed on Pipit's motionless form, he instantly relaxed and allowed a lopsided smile to replace the frown that originally adorned his face.

"Pipit, it's so good to see you, my friend!" Link said joyfully, yet quietly, as he took a large step forward and embraced Pipit in a tight hug.  
>Pipit stood stationary for a moment longer, allowing for his nerves to quiet down before he wrapped his arms around Link's half-naked body to reciprocate the hug. "It's been too long, Link." He mumbled into Link's warm shoulder.<p>

Link's calm aura immediately washed over Pipit, filling him with such a wonderful serenity that enveloped him securely. Before he knew it, he was crying all over again; his salty tears dribbled silently down his face and landed with tiny splashes onto Link's shoulder. Without moving, Link spoke quietly. "Why do you cry, Pipit?"

It took Pipit a while to answer, having to choke down a sob that threatened to escape his throat. "I haven't felt this calm, this at peace, since the day you left, Link." He chuckled and lifted his head from Link's shoulder, gazing into his friend's eyes. "I've forgotten what it truly feels like to be at peace."

Link offered a small smile. "I'm glad I could help you."

Pipit smiled in return. He closed his eyes and placed a hand on the back of Link's neck, pulling him forward till their foreheads met. It was a stance they took as an act of friendship, and the familiarity of it made Pipit sigh comfortably. They stayed like this in silence for a moment, enjoying the quiet, before Pipit spoke up once more. "I've missed you Link."

Link's sad voice traveled to his ears quietly. "I've missed you too. It's unfortunate that I'm only here for one night."

Pipit opened his eyes and lifted his head so he was eye to eye with his friend once more. His face fell slightly. "You're leaving tomorrow…."

"Yes." Link's simply reply filled Pipit with a sudden unspeakable rage that he could hardly contain.

"So you're just going to leave again. A small 'hello Pipit' and 'goodbye Pipit' and then be on your merry way." Pipit didn't try to hide the accusatory tone in his voice as he lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Pipit…."Link's voice was strained. "Don't."

Pipit tensed when Link put a hand on his shoulder and fought against the calming waves that Link tried to provide. "Don't what? I have a right to be upset Link!"

"It's not like I had a choice in this situation, Pipit. Zelda has been captured! She could be hurt right now, maybe even dead." Link's voice rose in a warning tone as he fought to remain level headed.

"But you did have a choice! You didn't have to go and risk your neck to save her! Why couldn't someone else have gone and save her? Why you, Link?" Pipit allowed the anger that he was feeling to wrap itself around his words as he cried out in frustration.

"She's a dear friend of mine!" Link replied with an edge to his voice.

"And you're a dear friend of mine!" Pipit shouted, swatting tears of pure anger out of his eyes.

The creaking of opening doors could be heard as several of the students peered outside curiously to see where the sudden noise came from. Without saying a word, Link grabbed Pipit by the hand and towed him back into his room before they could be spotted and shut his door quickly. Locking it securely amidst Pipit's objections, Link placed the key back on his desk, enticingly close to Pipit's clenched fist. Leaning back against the door with his arms crossed, Link raised an eyebrow challengingly towards Pipit. He nodded towards the key. "You can leave if you want Pipit, and I won't stop you. But I'd rather figure out what is going on with us now rather than later, since I can never guarantee myself making it back here safely whenever I leave."

Pipit closed his eyes and tried to think clearly. He was so tired, and he was so angry! He couldn't remember the last time he felt such anger towards someone he cared so much about. And for that someone to talk about their potential death only made things worse. "Don't say that Link."

"I'm only saying the truth, Pipit." Link said gently.

"Then tell me a lie, please." Pipit mumbled. "Don't say things like that to me." Pipit opened his eyes and gazed at Link from across the room. "Even if you have to lie to me, just please promise me that you'll always make it back to Skyloft safely."

"Pipit I…."

"Promise!" Pipit nearly shouted once more, his body shaking with nerves that were completely raw and over-exposed.

Link unfolded his arms and gave a soft chuckle. "I promise that I'll always return safely to Skyloft." His voice was gentle, and even though he was mocking Pipit, there was sincerity in his voice.

Pipit stopped shaking slightly and unclenched his fists, which had become clammy and white from lack of blood flow. The sound of Link's pledge filled him with momentary tranquility. But he still remained unsettled. Pipit sighed and rubbed his face with frustration. He knew that Link's promise was a joke but genuine nonetheless, but the hole in his heart that had ripped open the day Link left was still gaping and vulnerable. He was hoping that such a proclamation—even if it was a lie—would satisfy Pipit's need for Link's reassurance, but that was apparently not the case; Pipit would have to force himself to delve into his deep and dark feelings that he rarely wanted to acknowledge, even to Link.

Link seemed to sense Pipit's inner confliction and spoke up. "That's not the only thing that's troubling you, is it, Pipit?"

Pipit took off the yellow cap that adorned his head and rubbed his hands through his spiked brown hair, trying to make sense of the words and feelings that wanted to tumble out of his mouth. Finally, he blurted the main thought that never seemed to leave his head. "You just left, Link. You left me here, all by myself, without even a goodbye, without telling me anything."

He looked up to see Link's reaction, and when Pipit saw Link's face crumple into a look of guilt, he continued. "I had to bribe information out of Groose. Do you have any idea how annoying that guy is? I had to get information out of that big oaf just to see if you were alright, only to find out that you left. And when you'd come back, you never even attempted to see me; it's like you did all you could to avoid me. Right before my eyes, I saw our friendship that was so strong dwindle into nothing but awkward acquaintances. I thought maybe I did something wrong to lose your friendship, but I'd never do that Link! I'd never intentionally try to lose your trust. What did I do to earn this abandonment?" Pipit couldn't help the sound of hurt that seemed to lace itself around his words, making them more guilt-inducing.

Link sighed but didn't attempt move from his position at the door. "You didn't do anything wrong, Pipit." His voice came out cautiously, as though he knew that saying the wrong thing would permanently damage Pipit's already wounded heart.

"Then…why, Link?" Confusion was resonant in Pipit's voice as he tried to stop his throat from tightening.

Link shook his head and ran a hand through his messy hair. He seemed to be incredibly conflicted and unsure of what to say. With careful words, he finally spoke into the dark room. "I couldn't say goodbye to you the day I left, Pipit, for the same reason why I could never bring myself to say hello to you whenever I returned to Skyloft." Link's eyes filled with agony, and his voice became a whisper. "I was scared to see you, Pipit. I was scared that as soon as I saw you I…I wouldn't be able to leave again, that I'd lose all resolve and convince myself to stay here with you. You can't even imagine how many nights I struggled to keep myself on The Surface, to not fly up here just to see you, even if it was for a moment. There were times when I wanted to toss everything aside, everything I worked so hard for, just so that I could return to my old life, when the largest stress that I encountered was about my laziness getting me into trouble." He offered a small chuckle. "The days that I felt that I couldn't continue with my quest, the days that I thought I'd die, I thought of the chance of seeing you again, Pipit, and it kept me going, it kept me fighting just a little bit more, just a bit harder, until I could make it back here, to see you. But, I knew that I couldn't see you when I got back here, you see; I just kept tricking myself into thinking that I could, that one day I would see you again, and that was all I needed to keep going."

Pipit felt Link's words flow through him, slipping in and out of his mind as he tried to make sense of the matter. He knew that what Link was saying had a hidden meaning, but for the first time in his life, he couldn't problem solve to find the answer behind the secret. This left him even more frustrated than before Link tried to explain things. A night owl could be heard as it flew by Link's small window, but neither acknowledged it; they stood in silence with their eyes lock onto each other, Link appearing conflicted, and Pipit remaining so confused. Finally, Link gave a sigh, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his hands clenched and remaining at his sides. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Pipit? Do you see what I'm getting at?"

He allowed Pipit to continue to think for a moment, but it was clear that Pipit wasn't catching on to what Link was trying to say. Pipit was so focused on trying to figure out the answer that he didn't notice Link take 3 large strides towards him. Wordlessly, Link took Pipit's face in his rough and calloused hands and turned his head so that they were facing each other. Before Pipit could react, Link planted his lips on his own, kissing him forcefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Link held him in the kiss for a moment longer before pulling away and slowly removing his hands from a very shocked Pipit. Pipit was stunned into silence; words that he tried to say simply dissolved on his tongue before they were able to pass his lips. He could feel his face become warm with the blush that spread over his freckles, and he stared at Link with wide eyes, expecting some sort of explanation. Link simply stood there, staring at him with his deep sapphire eyes, waiting to see Pipit's reaction as he put all of the pieces together. Pipit continued to hold eye contact with his friend, and though he didn't look it, Pipit could tell that Link was nervous, and maybe even regretted the kiss he just stole; Link's breath was slightly ragged, and occasionally he'd bite his bottom lip, a bad habit he had never been able to get rid of. And if Pipit listened hard enough, he could have sworn that he could hear Link's heart hammering wildly in his chest. But then again, his heart was thundering just as loud. 'He…he kissed me.' Pipit thought to himself incredulously. His lips still seemed to pulsate from the pressure of Link's kiss, and Pipit couldn't seem to rid himself of the twisted feeling his stomach was producing rapidly. 'I don't understand. Why did he….' and then, it was as though an alarm of recognition sounded throughout Pipit's body, shaking him to the very core and making him numb. 'He loves me….' Pipit confirmed slowly in his mind. 'Not just as a friend, but…more. That's what he's been trying to tell me.' Pipit's face softened at his epiphany. 'Pipit, learn to read between the lines.'

While Pipit was muddling in his own thoughts, Link began to fidget slightly, losing the confidence that seemed to surge through his veins only moments ago. "Pipit, I…."

Pipit silenced Link by putting a finger to his mouth. Link remained quiet as Pipit slowly leaned down till his face was inches from Link's. He could feel Link's breath begin to hitch and become uneven, and he came to a stop, unsure of what to do. It seemed like an eternity, but Link waited patiently for Pipit to muster up another ounce of courage and get a little closer to him. Pipit closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to still his heart that pounded so thunderously in his chest. And then, without hesitating any longer, Pipit moved forward till his lips found Link's. He placed his hand to the back of Link's head where it rested gently on the nape of his neck, his other hand sliding down Link's back, feeling his defined muscles. Moving with care, Link responded to Pipit's cautious advances by placing his hands on Pipit's lower back firmly, as though he were worried that Pipit would panic and try to leave.

Link's lips were soft as they moved tenderly along Pipit's, sending shivers through his spine. Pipit gripped the back of Link's neck and tried to stifle the moan that escaped his lips. Link took Pipit's moan as a sign of encouragement and became braver as his kisses became stronger and more passionate. He opened his mouth slightly and traced his tongue along Pipit's lips enticingly, and Pipit reciprocated by opening his mouth, allowing Link to push his tongue inside. Pipit's breath became heavier as Link explored his mouth, playing with his own tongue while still keeping their lips pressed firmly against each other. He could feel Link's hands slide up and under his tunic, and he lifted his arms accordingly so Link to take it off over his head. Once he discarded the tunic onto the ground, Link immediately pulled Pipit close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist so that their bodies were one with each other. Feeling Link's flesh against his own filled Pipit with such and excitement that he couldn't describe, and he knew that he wanted more, much more. He broke the kiss that he and Link shared and looked hungrily into his eyes, inwardly satisfied that Link's eyes looked just as hungry. Gently he began to move backwards, careful to not sever their eye contact, until his heels rested up against Link's bed. Link mirrored his movements as Pipit slowly backed down onto the bed until he was lying on his back with Link lying on top of him.

Pipit could feel Link's hard member brush up against his own, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. Link felt it too and gave a soft moan. He bent his head down so he could kiss Pipit passionately, allowing his hands to roam Pipit's half exposed body. Link's kisses made their way to Pipit's ear, where he playfully bit his earlobe, causing Pipit to gasp with a mixture of surprise and delight. Link continued to lick Pipit's ear until the task proved to be too much for him. "I need you now Pipit." Link whispered lustfully into Pipit's ear. "Please…I've waited so long for this."

Pipit looked into Link's pleading eyes for several seconds before nodding slightly and stroking his face affectionately. Link leaned forward and kissed him gently, his hands gently caressing Pipit's chest and abdomen until his hands rested cautiously above his waistline. With delicate fingers, Link untied Pipit's pants and began to pull them downwards. Pipit shifted his hips so that Link had an easier time pulling them off, and in a matter of moments, the last article of clothing that adorned his body lay on the floor in a crumpled heap. Link's eyes trailed down slowly to Pipit's stiff member, and the intensified hunger that spread throughout his eyes caused Pipit to blush fiercely. Link's gaze eventually made its way back up to Pipit's face, and wordlessly Link lowered himself so that his face was mere inches away from his package; Pipit gave out a breathy moan as Link closed his mouth over it and ran his tongue up and down its length. Link skillfully pleasured him for several minutes, but Pipit wouldn't last long if Link continued the way he did, and he quickly reached down and grasped Link's hand tightly. Link seemed to understand Pipit's unspoken request, and slowly withdrew, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He leaned forward to kiss Pipit once more, and as their lips met, Pipit whispered, "It's my turn now."

Link chuckled lightly as Pipit flipped him over onto the bed, effectively pinning him by straddling his waist. The smile on Pipit's face quickly faded into a look of concentration as he focused on the task at hand. He didn't realize how shaky his hands were until he attempted to untie Link's pants. He fumbled to get a good grip on the drawstrings, only to keep dropping them. Link must have seen the frustration that crept onto Pipit's face, because he placed a hand gently on Pipit's, soothing the tremors that raced along his arms. Link kept his hand on his as he guided Pipit until his pants were untied, and with regained composure and newfound confidence, Pipit ripped off Link's pants and flung them to the floor. He rested his body onto Link's, placing his hand suggestively on Link's stiff package. This caused Link to moan with pleasure and shift his hips towards Pipit's hand, wordlessly asking him for more. Pipit handled Link's package for a while longer before Link rose up and planted messy kisses anywhere he could, mainly on Pipit's lips and cheeks.

In a swift motion that Pipit couldn't completely follow, Link was back on top of him, sitting on his legs, touching both himself and Pipit. Pipit leaned his head back and whimpered with bliss. Taking this as a cue to proceed, Link gently readjusted himself so that he was sitting between Pipit's legs and that Pipit's legs were on either side of him. Pipit lifted his head back up and regarded Link with watchful eyes. He knew what was about to happen, but was he ready for it? He closed his eyes and waited for Link's advance, waited for the feel of Link's touch once more. There was no sound, no movement for a several seconds, and Pipit pondered inwardly if Link could see the nerves he was trying to hide. And then Pipit heard a voice, quiet, tranquil, and clear. "It's alright Pipit. It's alright to be nervous."

Pipit looked up so his eyes met Link's own clear ones. After some consideration, and with a steady voice, he replied, "I'm not nervous. For the first time, I'm not afraid, Link. I've...I've never been so sure of something in all my life. I…I love you, Link."

Link's face softened and he gave a gentle smile that warmed Pipit's heart. And with a single thrust, Link was inside of him. Pipit cried out, but bit his lip harshly in hopes of silencing himself. Link moved slowly at first, giving Pipit a moment to regain his composure before he started to pick up the pace once more, developing a smooth rhythm. The pain began to subside, and Pipit let out a soft moan as electrifying sensations shot through his body with each thrust that Link delivered. Waves of pleasure washed over him, and he gripped the crumpled bed sheets beneath him tightly till his knuckles were white.

As Link continued to drive his member deep within him, Pipit pushed himself upward with his arms so that his lips could reach Link's. His lips were lined with beads of sweat caused by Link's efforts, and Pipit teasingly licked them off with his tongue. Link opened his mouth invitingly and allowed Pipit to explore it. A moan escaped Link's lips as they remained pressed up against Pipit's, and he began to gyrate against Pipit faster, moving more forcefully with each thrust. Pipit gasped lightly and slid his mouth to Link's vulnerable neck, giving it several sharp bites that were followed by tender kisses. He wrapped his fingers into Link's hair and shifted forward till his lips met Link's ear. Being mindful of his sharp earrings, Pipit began to suck lightly on Link's earlobe as he pressed himself as close to Link as he possibly could. Link threw his head back in ecstasy from Pipit's actions, encouraging him to continue. Pipit could feel his body heat up with excitement, and he knew that it wouldn't be long before Link caused him to come. "Link…Oh god, Link I'm going to…I can't…." Pipit couldn't seem to register what he wanted to say, and words left his mouth in an unintelligible jumbled mess.

Link responded by pressing his lips against Pipit's once more, kissing him passionately as Pipit came all over his chest. Pipit gave a muffled cry of bliss and fell back onto the bed as his arms gave out, completely sapped of all strength. Link had to thrust only twice more before his body began to convulse with satisfaction as he came inside Pipit. He remained on his knees, eyes closed and breathing hard, for a moment longer before he pulled out of Pipit and gently laid himself next to him. Giving him several affectionate kisses on his neck and resting his arm over Pipit's chest, they remained in that position for a while, enjoying the sound of silence and relishing the bliss they had both shared and experienced. Pipit closed his eyes, a smile unable to leave his face as he felt Link's breath on the side of his neck as his friend nuzzled him gently. He could feel Link's lips trail light kisses along his neck and shoulder, as though he was planting tiny secrets with each kiss. Exhaustion made its way back into Pipit and settled in his bones, reminding him of the lack of sleep he'd been experiencing for a while. His thoughts became muddled and foggy as he tried to decipher the last time he had a decent sleep, but alas it wasn't long before sleep enveloped his mind and drifted him into a world of dreams and fantasy. And as he faded into slumber, Pipit could hear a soft and caring voice whisper in his ear, "I love you, Pipit, rest well tonight, my dear, dear friend."


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight poured through Link's tiny window and splashed onto Pipit's sleeping face. As he roused slowly from his slumber, he could feel the tiny splash of heat the sun rays presented as they welcomed him to a new morning. Pipit lay there for a moment longer, enjoying the quiet of the morning, silently remarking on the amazing sleep he just encountered. It seemed that all of the past nights that stole sleep from him decided to return every lost hour and pack them into a single night. Pipit chuckled lightly to himself. It was wondrous what a single night with his dear friend could do! He felt rejuvenated, full of energy and, for the first time in a long time, happy. Yes, that remarkable sensation that he was feeling in his heart, the feeling that it was once again whole, that was happiness.

It was undeniable that he was currently sleeping through his morning class, but for once that didn't bother Pipit in the slightest. Keeping his eyes closed, a small smile crossed Pipit's lips as he allowed his thoughts to trail back to the surreal night he just experienced with Link. Simply recollecting the way Link kissed him, loved him, made him feel, it was enough to send a jolt of excitement down his spine. Pipit shuddered slightly as his thoughts progressed to the more intimate memories of the night. "Link…." Pipit whispered his friend's name lustfully as he placed his arm gently on Link's side of the bed.

The space where his hand fell was both empty and cold. Pipit's eyes shot open as he turned his head to peer at the empty bed. His wide eyes wandered around the bright room, hoping to see Link sitting at his desk eating breakfast, quietly getting dressed, anything that would weaken Pipit's increasing anxiety. Darting out of bed and shimmying into his wrinkled pants, Pipit opened the door and craned his neck into the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend. The hallway was alive with bright lights and the sound of students hustling to their classes. But there was no sign of Link, nothing to defuse Pipit's unease. Pipit shook his head, willing himself to think clearly. 'This isn't happening. Link is somewhere else. He HAS to be somewhere else! He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, not after what happened last night.'

Disregarding the shocked stares of others as he stepped out of Link's room, Pipit hurried to the kitchen, the washroom, and the bathroom, the last three places that he could think of to look. Yet all he encountered were the questioning stares and light snickers of fellow classmates.

Finally, denying defeat, Pipit walked back to Link's room, closing the door quietly behind him. He came up with the idea of searching the town for him, but the idea dwindled into nothing as Pipit looked around the room more closely. There was no sign of him anywhere; Link's room was clean of his supplies, his clothes, as well as his shield and sword. Pipit's chest began to heave as he fought the panic attack that tried to break his concentration and his will to remain calm. As he looked around the room, Pipit's eyes began to well up with tears of sadness and betrayal. As they blurred his vision to nothing more but colors, Pipit unintentionally shuffled into his shirt that lay forgotten on the floor. Getting his legs tangled considerably and unable to regain his footing, Pipit landed with a heavy thud on Link's unmade bed. Deciding to not get back up, He lay on his back, allowing the information that he tried so hard to deny seep into his mind like a poison. 'He left…he's gone back to The Surface. He left without saying goodbye…again….'

Pipit could feel the tears that had caused him to trip begin to slide down the side of his face. A choked sob left his throat as Pipit allowed the panic attack to finally unleash itself. Draping an arm over his eyes, Pipit cried without shame, making his naked arm slick with tears. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he hyperventilated uncontrollably, but the only thing he could think to focus on was the fact that Link abandoned him again, and that their single night together had changed nothing. 'Did some part of you really think he'd stay here on Skyloft with you?' A tiny voice prodded in Pipit's head and, feeling submissive, he gave in to the negative thoughts that lurked dangerously in his mind.

The peace that he felt when Link first greeted him was gone completely, leaving the same gaping wound in his heart that Pipit had become so familiar to over the past few months. He gritted his teeth, suddenly becoming angry. "I told him that I LOVED him. I gave myself to him!" Pipit chuckled incredulously, becoming more angry at himself for allowing Link to see his vulnerable side. "I'm so, so stupid!"

Overcome with anger, Pipit flung his arm back down and pounded the bed with his clenched fist. As his fist connected with the mattress, he could hear the sound of crinkling paper; it was faint, but Pipit was sure he heard it. Pipit refrained from hitting the bed again, and rose up onto his elbows, curious as to where the sound came from. Experimenting, Pipit applied pressure to the edge of the bed, listened for a second, and then tried again in a different area. It took two more tries before the crumpling of paper could be heard again. Pipit shuffled off the bed and glanced down at the side of the mattress. Wedged between the bed frame and mattress was a folded piece of wrinkled paper. It was small and Pipit nearly missed it. Lifting up the mattress, Pipit retrieved the note with care and sat back down. The note was made of thick textured paper that was dyed in a light blue. Pipit's name was written delicately in Hylian with Link's unmistakable handwriting. Pipit's heart began to roar in his chest, and he wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his pants. The note that Link left for Pipit was messily written and crumpled several times, as though Link thought of throwing it out more than once. He thumbed the edges, feeling the texture of the paper; there were several areas that felt odd, somewhat stiff with the collection of tears that fell from Link's eyes as he wrote. Pipit held back tears himself as he made himself read the scrambled writing.

"My dear Pipit, I'm sure you've noticed my absence by now. Please don't be angry with me. I did what I had to do, which was, unfortunately, leaving you behind without another goodbye. I actually stood at the door for 10 minutes, contemplating whether I should just stay here for one more day...to stay with you. But I know that that one day would turn into many, and all hope of find Zelda would be lost. I just knew that as soon as I woke you up, I'd lose the motivation to leave. Trust me when I say that it took all of the will in my very being to not turn around and lay next to you once more, to feel the warmth of your body against mine. You looked so happy as you slept, so at peace, and I couldn't bring myself to be the one to shatter it...Last night, it was so incredible, Pipit. Ever since I left for The Surface, all those months ago, I've dreamt of being back at home with you, and what it would be like to finally capture your guarded heart. I should have told you this long ago, but you've had my heart ever since you spoke to me on my first day at the academy. So, you can imagine how long I've waited for this moment, this moment to finally have you; I've never been so happy. It pains me to have to leave after such a surreal night, so don't you dare think that last night didn't mean anything to me, because words simply can't describe just how amazing it was. And don't you dare think that I'm abandoning you, Pipit. I will come back for you… please, wait for me, Pipit. I promise I'll return. But please, in the meantime, guard and protect my heart, as I will guard and protect yours. Before you know it, I'll have you back in my arms, just as it should be. I love you, so much...Link."

The last part was nearly impossible to read due to the water markings from Link's tears, but Pipit could hardly blame it on that; the tears that clung to his eyes obstructed his vision, making the words on the note blend together. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and blinked several times, hoping that the action would clear both his eyes and his mind. Link still loved him, and after reading his note it was clear that the night that they shared meant just as much to him as it did to Pipit. This single thought calmed Pipit tremendously. And the idea of Link returning to him—even though it was uncertain when he would return—filled him with such hope that, amidst the pain, Pipit smiled with joy. Wordlessly, Pipit got up, clothed himself, and straightened out the room as best he could; there wasn't much to do, since it was apparent that Link did it all before he left. He gave one last look at the room, allowing images of the memorable night that he and Link shared to pass through his mind once more. Then, tucking Link's note into his shirt pocket with extraordinary care, he opened the door and walked down the hall, not looking back.

'I'll wait for you, Link. And I'll guard your heart as though it were my own. Link, my dear Link, come back to me soon, please. You promised me that you'd come back as soon as you could, and I'm holding you to your word.' Pipit silently prayed as he walked calmly into the classroom, hoping that wherever Link was, he'd somehow hear his prayer. Pipit could feel all eyes on him as he shut the door behind him and took his place among the senior students. He raised his eyebrows toward the brown-haired professional, who only shook his head in annoyance and continued with the lesson that was all but over.  
>He received a detention for being late for his first class, as well as a large lecture from the Academy Headmaster for not completing his nightly rounds around the school, but Pipit couldn't make himself feel bothered, or even guilty, for his actions. Instead, he couldn't help but feel elated and free. And though he could feel the sadness and loss that burdened his shoulders till they ached, Pipit couldn't help but smile, for the hole in his heart, the gaping wound that left him so vulnerable, slowly began to heal with the promise of Link's return and the feeling of being whole once more.<p>

Epilogue:

Spring was just beginning to make its appearance on the island of Skyloft when word circulated of Link's return. It had been 5 months since Pipit had seen his dear friend, and when the rumor reached his ears, Pipit became dizzy with excitement. Waiting for 5 months had taken its toll on Pipit; he again wasn't able to have a good sleep since the day Link left him, and the times that he did manage to fall asleep were interrupted with nightmares of Link never returning on account of dying alone somewhere on The Surface. Pipit had both good and bad days, but, more often than not, they were bad. Some days he was filled with so much despair that he couldn't find any motivation to leave his bed until his mother made him. Pipit considered his day a good one if he was able to make it to class, let-alone concentrate during it, and if he was able to sleep longer than 2 hours before he encountered a nightmare.

It took all he had within him to not race up and greet Link as soon as he heard the wondrous news. After much thought and pacing around in his home, Pipit decided that the best thing to do was to visit him during his night rounds, as he had the last time they saw each other. Nostalgia struck Pipit with such a ferocity that he had a hard time convincing himself that yes, it was still a better idea to wait until nightfall.

He wasn't able to sleep in preparation for his night shift. Instead, Pipit simply sat on the edge of his bed, staring out the window at the sun as it made its painfully slow descent into the clouds below. He received a few odd looks from his mother, but after a few prodding questions that he left unanswered, she eventually gave up and left him alone. As soon as the blanket of night crept over Skyloft, Pipit was out the door and racing towards the Academy, tripping occasionally when he tried to make his feet to move even the slightest bit faster. It took mere minutes to reach the Academy, and though he was breathing hard and his heart was thundering painfully against his ribcage, Pipit couldn't wait any longer. "I've waited too long for this," he thought fiercely to himself as he jammed the tiny metal key into the lock and flung the door open, heading straight into the Academy hallway without a moment's hesitation.

The idea of things being different between him and Link didn't occur to Pipit until he stood inches away from Link's door with his hand raised in mid-knock. His body began to shake uncontrollably as his mind started to scramble, contemplating what to do. The thought of Link no longer having feelings for him caused Pipit to grow dizzy to the point where he felt sick. In a moment of panic, Pipit took several steps away from Link's door, getting ready to leave, when the briefest feeling swept over him, causing him to stop for a moment and try to make sense of the fleeting emotion. As he considered his feelings, Pipit's hand subconsciously rose to his shirt pocket and took out an incredibly wrinkled piece of blue paper. Looking down at the worn out paper, Pipit realized that he was reading the note that Link had left him. The folds on the paper had become extremely worn out and fragile from Pipit constantly unfolding it and reading it, but it was still readable.

Pipit read the note over once more, feeling a certain calmness return to him. Yes, whether or not Link felt the same, Pipit still had such tremendous feelings for his friend that he couldn't deny nor could he restrain any longer. Pipit put the note back into his pocket and, taking a deep breath, knocked on the door softly. One knock was all that was needed before sounds of life on the other side of the door could be heard. The crash of Link jumping off his bed and scrambling to his door filled Pipit's ears, and he once more had to steady his breathing and calm his nerves. The door separating Pipit from his friend opened up swiftly, revealing a wide-eyed and out of breath Link. Though he was in his sleeping clothes, it was obvious that he hadn't slept; he too, had been waiting for night to fall. Pipit could only stare at Link, the man that he had been waiting faithfully for all these months. Such joy filled his heart at the sight of Link being alive and in front of him that he didn't know what to say, so he said nothing and simply stared with captivated eyes at the man who stole his heart. But it wasn't long before Link's face lit up with excitement and he broke the momentary silence.

"Pipit!" Link cried out with such happiness that Pipit could feel his throat tighten with emotion.

He instantly relaxed at the sound of Link's voice, and a wave of calm entered his body and flowed in his veins, making him feel whole, finally complete. Pipit inhaled deeply, welcoming the feelings that flooded his body. Link had returned for him, just as he promised. Yes, the man he loved, and who loved him back, was finally here, standing in front of him. Pipit felt his mouth morph into a smile, and he looked into Link's eyes with deep affection. "Welcome home, my dear, dear friend."

~The End


End file.
